


"You deserve so much better than me"

by Fanfictionisthegame



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), bechloe - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:36:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictionisthegame/pseuds/Fanfictionisthegame





	"You deserve so much better than me"

There was a lot of stress in the apartment lately. Chloe and Beca had been at odds for a few weeks. Chloe had the stress of her finals for vet school approaching and Beca had the pressures of work adding to her stress. It seemed like every night there was a fight about something new. It would usually start from something small, and snowball from there. Tonight was no different. Beca had come home five minutes later than she told Chloe she would be and for some reason, it just drove Chloe nuts.

“Beca, you told me you would be back by 5. 5 has come and gone.” Chloe said when Beca walked into the kitchen.

“Chlo, it’s only five after.” Beca said with a sigh.

“Are things really that stressful at work? Or are you just tired of me and seeing someone else?” Chloe asked tears in her eyes.

The question made Beca freeze what she was doing. She turned to look at Chloe with a look of confusion. She had no idea where this question was coming from, or what she had done to give her the impression that she wasn’t enough for her.

“Chlo, no, you’re the most important thing to me. Over everything. Period. I would never, I could never do that to you.” Beca said looking at Chloe, trying to figure out if she should comfort her physically too.

“But I’m always busy with school, and we’ve been fighting so much lately. You deserve so much better than me Becs.” Chloe sobbed out.

Beca decides that she needs to hold Chloe, she rushes to her and pulls her into her. Beca holds Chloe as she cries and just runs her hands through Chloe’s hair because she knows it calms her down. She places kisses on Chloe’s head and hopes that she’s helping her to feel better. Beca hadn’t seen Chloe like this since their goldfish had died.

“Chlo, baby, what’s going on? I’m really sorry I was late. My Uber got to the studio later than it said it would and that put me behind. I should’ve called you or texted you, I’m so sorry. We’ve both been stressed lately, the fighting isn’t just on one of us, it’s both of us. I’m sorry for the fighting. But you are without a doubt, the only one that I want. I don’t deserve better than you because you are the best. And if I had forgotten that at any point, Aubrey Posen gave me a rousing best friend speech about hurting you and made it a point to tell me that you are the best person alive and if I messed this up, I would lose the most amazing person. She was right Chlo, you are the most amazing person. I’m so sorry.” Beca said softly, still holding Chloe.

Chloe’s body was still shaking as sobs escaped her lips. Chloe’s grip tightened around Beca and she held Beca impossibly close to her. Her tears soaking into Beca’s shirt, but neither of them could find it in them to care.

“Baby, I’m going to need you to talk to me. I need to know what’s going on. What did I do? How can I fix it? How can I make it better, beautiful girl?” Beca asked, her voice laced with concern.

“Will… will you k-kiss me?” Chloe asked with a sniffle.

Beca was confused but she obliged and kissed her. Chloe’s grip on her never loosened, in fact, it got tighter. She was kissing Beca with purpose, Beca just wasn’t sure what that purpose was. They hadn’t kissed like this in at least a week. But Beca needed to know what was going on with her girlfriend so she pulled back. Chloe’s face was confused while Beca’s was just concerned.

“I need you to talk to me Chlo. What’s going on in that beautiful head of yours?” Beca asked.

“I’ve been stressed out about finals and I’ve just been taking that out on you and it’s not fair to you and I’m sorry. I understand if you’re mad at me. But I miss you Becs, I really do…” Chloe said in almost a whisper.

“Hey, hey, hey, you’re my Chloe. It’s okay. We’re okay beautiful girl. Rough spots happen. When’s your last final?” Beca asked.

“Tomorrow from noon to two.” Chloe answered.

“Do you need to study more?” Beca asked her.

“I don’t think so. Why?” Chloe asked.

“Let’s make some popcorn, go to the bedroom, put on a movie, and cuddle. Tomorrow, I’ll pick you up from school and we can go to lunch. How’s that sound?” Beca suggested.

Chloe’s eyes lit up and she nodded her head furiously. Beca just smiled and kissed Chloe’s forehead. The two of them watched a movie in bed before falling asleep. The next day Beca made good on her promises and Chloe was relieved to finally be done with her semester of schooling.


End file.
